Chuck versus The Wedding
by Indigogold
Summary: She loves him and he loves her. Surely it's that simple? But we all know, TV weddings do not go without drama. Along with drama, there will be action, humour and romance. I also suck at summaries, so please just read :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I haven't written on here for a while. You may have seen my last story, Chuck Versus the Accident. This is the sequel to it, but if you didn't read it, that's okay, you won't find this hard to follow. I started writing all my stories from Chuck versus the Mask so everything's from then.

I always find that it's nice to know a bit about the writer before reading their story. So uh, my name's Emma, I'm fourteen year's old, in year nine and I'm from a place called Wales in the UK. Anyway, on with the story..

**Chuck versus The Wedding**

"_Smile for the camera!" Ellie shouted from behind the lense. _

_Chuck wrapped his long slender arm around Sarah and put his martini down on the table, he smoothed down his suite and he gave a big, heart-warming grin. Sarah nuzzled into his chest and looked directly into the camera, she didn't even have to force a smile onto her face, she was smiling so much that her cheeks felt like they were going to burst._

_As everyone gathered onto the grass to have their photos taken, Chuck took Sarah's hand and led her away from the over excited crowds. _

_He looked around at the venue they had chosen for their wedding. Before him stretched acres and acres of emerald green grass and tall, binding trees creating an archway over their heads. It was magical._

"_I can't believe we actually did it!" He said, leaning up against a tall tree and inhaling a deep breath._

"_I know." She twinkled, playing with the golden ring on her long, thin finger. "I'm Mrs. Bartowski!" _

"_I'm Mr. Bartowski!" He exclaimed and then he looked down at the floor when he realised his mistake. _

_Sarah's heart leaped and she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his soft, sexy smell. She pressed her lips up against his, he let his head rest against the tree's trunk as he cradled the back of her head. _

_She pulled away slightly, "I love you." She whispered into his ear, as his spine tingled from her breath on his skin._

"_I love you too." He smiled. "Maybe we should go back to our wedding now."_

_Suddenly they both jumped from the sound of a gun shot. They exchanged terrified glances, she gripped his hand and they both ran as fast as they could, Sarah's ivory dress dragging in the mud. _

"_What's going on?" Chuck screamed._

"_I'll tell you, Mr. Bartowski." A dark, sinister voice said._

_They both stopped abruptly and looked around anxiously. A dark, Asian man stepped out from the shadows, holding a gleaming silver gun in his hand. Several second later, two much taller, burly men stepped out behind him, like two body guards._

"_Who are you?" Chuck said boldly._

"_What does it matter? Either way I'm going to kill you." He snarled._

"_Your from the ring, aren't you?" Sarah gasped._

_The man raised his eyebrows but said nothing, he just held his guns towards Chuck and placed his index finger over the trigger, pulled it back and released._

_Sarah screamed "NOO!" She dived in front of Chuck but it was too late, he lay in a pool of his own blood, motionless._

Sarah sat bolt upright in bed, sweat drenched all around her. She flopped back down onto the mattress, relieved that it was all a dream. All the moving around caused Chuck to wake up.

"Sarah? What is it? What's wrong?" He said, putting his arm around her and then he recoiled slightly to find that she was sweating.

"I had a bad dream, that's all." She said, though it felt much more real.

"Okay. I hate nightmares." He groaned. "We'd better get some sleep, you're going dress shopping with Ellie tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah!" She tried to sound enthusiastic, it clearly fooled Chuck because he was asleep again in minutes.

Fear consumed her body as she lay awake, what would happen if they did marry? He would be in constant danger, she came with a past.

Surely he deserved better.

_Oh God. _She thought to herself. _I hope I'm not getting cold feet…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2..**

Rolling over onto her stomach, Sarah groaned quietly. She didn't think that she had gotten a wink of sleep all night. But she had to go dress shopping with Ellie, this is what all brides got excited about. But the excitement that she had felt before that stupid dream had now turned into dread.

In the pit of her stomach she felt like when she had gone on a rollercoaster as a teenager. She was strapped in, her body was rigid with excitement as the ride started to move. Gradually it started to pick up pace and she screamed at each new corner they came to, but it started to climb higher and higher until she was almost lying down. As they approached the top, the ride went still and she felt like she was about to die, terror swirling in her tummy.

That's how she felt now.

Though, nothing would make her happier than to be Chuck's wife, she couldn't understand why she felt like this.

Guiltily she shrugged off her half of the duvet and went to have a shower.

As she walked past Chuck's side of the bed, he reached out a grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Half shocked, Sarah fell onto his stomach, laughing. He held his arms around her and kissed her. After several minutes of kissing her, he let her go.

"Sorry, you can have your shower now." He smiled, checking his phone.

Even though it was only ten o'clock he saw already that he had 3 missed calls from Morgan. He sighed to himself, he was also going 'shopping' with Morgan, for suits. Just as he was about to get up again, his phone began to vibrate.

" - Morgan?"

"No this isn't Mr. Grimes, it's General Beckman, don't you have caller ID?" Beckman's voice boomed into his ears, he had just assumed that it was Morgan ringing again. Obviously not.

"Ah, General. Please can this wait? I have plans today.." Chuck replied.

"PLANS? No, Bartowski it cannot. You are a spy, assemble your team, you have a mission. I want you in Castle at oh eleven hundred." She hung up abruptly.

Chuck really didn't want to let down Morgan, or for Sarah to let down Ellie. They weren't even married yet and already his spy life was getting in the way.

"Sa-rah!" He called, jumping out of bed with just his underwear on.

She didn't hear him until he was in the bathroom with her. "Ah!" She jumped when she saw him.

"What's wrong?" She said, grabbing a towel and turning off the shower.

"We have to go to castle, you have to cancel on Ellie."

"Oh no, she'll be so disappointed." Sarah sighed. "Oh and of course I am too.." She added quickly.

"I know, Babe. I have to ring Morgan." Chuck picked up his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hey Chuck, buddy. Listen, I have the whole day planned and first we can -"

"No Morgan, we can't today, I'm sorry." He paused as he heard Morgan sigh deeply from the other end of the phone. "- It's a spy thing."

Chuck knew that Morgan would understand, when he had told him about him being a spy, Morgan was shocked and intrigued about his spy life, but when he had had a glimpse of how surreal and dangerous the spy world really was, he agreed just to watch from afar and continue working at the Buy More.

"Oh, I thought General would understand about this wedding thing, man!" Morgan groaned.

"Well, um, she doesn't exactly know." Chuck admitted.

"What? You're going to get married behind a US General's back?" He squealed, his voice going high pitched.

"No, of course not!" He argued. "We will tell her, just not now."

Morgan raised his eyebrows to himself. "Okay."

"Don't you dare raise your eyebrows to me, Mr!" Chuck said.

"What- huh? How did you know I did that? " Morgan looked around suspiciously, he eyed the plant pot in disgust. "Did you plant any cameras in here?"

"No, it's best friend telepathy, I have to go." He put the phone down and anxiously got dressed, he really didn't feel like going on a mission right now. It seemed like even though General didn't know about their wedding, she kept throwing things in the way to stop it. Casey already knew, a few weeks ago he had heard them discussing it through his ear piece. Though he hadn't yet let on that he knew.

Half an hour later he and Sarah were sitting in her Porsche, buckling their seat belts. He took a sidelong glance at Sarah, she looked a little pale. Her hands were clasped together and even though _he_ was driving, her eyes were transfixed on the road ahead.

He started up the engine.

"…Sarah? Are you okay, you look a little off." Chuck said, his eyes half on the road, half on her.

She looked a little confused for a second, she looked as though she was finally emerging from being deep in thought. "I'm fine." She said simply, his blue eyes willing for him to believe her, they were so hypnotic. No wonder she was a spy.

He wasn't very convinced though. "Come on Sarah. Tell me." He pleaded, tickling her under the chin.

"Nothing, get off!" She slapped him hard across the cheek. She looked at his shocked, crestfallen face and was immediately apologetic. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, it was just a natural reflex."

"It's fine." He shrugged, his sparkling eyes focusing in front of him and his brow furrowing in confusion. For the rest of the journey they were both silent, both of them longing for the dark mood to lift.

**Castle**

Casey looked very grumpy when they came in, even by his standards. His eyes were narrow and he was picking at his nails.

"Hey Casey." Chuck said, Casey barely even grunted in reply.

"Love you too." Chuck mumbled quietly.

Casey grunted even louder. General's face popped onto the screen, she looked at the bunch of misery guts standing before her and sighed in exasperation .

"Chuck." She looked at him. "Before I say anything else.. They are the ones going on a mission, you're not. I've decided to place you in spy training for six months because if the intersect fails they you have your own abilities.

Chuck looked at Sarah, who looked like she was about to cry.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"S - six months? What? General, you cannot be serious!" Chuck gasped, rushing over to comfort Sarah, who pushed him away slightly, as if to say "_I'm fine!"_

"Look, the intersect doesn't always work Chuck, as we all know. Normal spies already have fighting abilities and can fight like you do, with the intersect. Obviously you do it better than them because you have a very expensive computer in your brain. But I want you to know how to do that by yourself and I think you will really benefit from this, emotionally and physically." General looked at Chuck expectantly.

"But.. General I have plans, I can't just drop everything and leave, I can't not see the people I love for six months. And, the intersect works just fine!" Chuck argued, looking at Sarah and then back at General.

"Your going and that's that!" She almost shouted and then looked a little curious. "What plans?"

"Well, um, Sarah and I are…" He glanced at Sarah and willed for her to continue.

Sarah looked at Chuck, her face little expressionless, but she couldn't stop her eyes glistening with love. Sarah's eyes shifted to her hand, she lifted it up and showed her ring to Beckman. It wasn't an expensive ring, but it was simple and silver and glimmered in the light.

"What? Oh God, I knew you two were together but.. I never imagined that you were serious, you need to slow down, I think this six months will be good for the both of you.." She paused and looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you two can endure six months apart and still survive as a couple, then you shall have my blessing."

"But.." Chuck sighed, spy training was going to be very hard and he didn't think that he could spend six months away from Sarah. But his career meant a lot to him too. "When do I leave?"

"Monday, I'll send a car to pick you up, 8.00 am sharp."

"That's only three days away!" Chuck was surprised that it was all happening so quickly.

"I know. Be a man Chuck." Beckman scowled, she glanced down at the papers in her hand and shuffled them around, looking a little like a newsreader. "Now, Walker and Casey, I'll see you Monday also, you have a mission which involves a bit of travel, don't forget to pack your sun cream!"

And that was it, her face vanished almost as quickly as it had arrived.

Casey inspected his fingers once more and muttered something about going to clean his 'little babies'. Sarah looked up at Chuck and decided to forget about this wedding madness, if he was to go away for six months then it was obviously on hold. She pushed the long, white ivory gown image out of her head, along with the beach venue and ideas of white Jimmy Choo's. and cream stilettos But also the swirling sense of dread and the hot, sweaty sleepless nights which made her feel so guilty.

"Chuck, I'm so sorry. I've just been feeling a bit down lately and now.. I didn't mean it, I don't want you to go!" She felt her face crumple, much to her chagrin, hot, burning tears escaped from her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's okay! I know, it's going to be hard, but we have no choice, I'll keep in touch somehow." He reached over to her and she fell into his chest. He felt a lump rise in his throat but he fought to push it down again. He had to be the strong one for once.

"What about, the- the wedding?" She stuttered.

"It'll have to be put on hold for a while but.. It will still happen, I promise. Those six months will whiz by!" He tried to sound cheerful.

"I hope so." She sobbed into her chest as he put his arms protectively around her, as her mind floated back..

_"Morning." She turned around to meet his warm, brown eyes and they kissed for a few moments before they had to come up for air._

_"I need my credit card, Chuck." She said, stepping away from him slightly, but she still had a permanent grin planted on her face._

_"Why?"_

_"I got to go and get some things for us, for this week, because I don't think we'll be going out much." She said meaningfully and then she blushed._

_"Okay, eat breakfast first though." He indicated down at the two plates of egg on toast._

_"Where's my card?" Sarah asked after they finished._

_"In my coat pocket."_

_She went towards his coat and put her hands into the pocket and she felt something square and velvety._

_"Shit! No Sarah, wait!" Chuck called frantically._

_She pulled out the box and opened it and in it was a silver diamond ring, glistening innocently in her palm._

_Her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped in surprise, she held the ring between her thumb and her index finger, she looked at him and then back at the ring, she took a step away from him._

_"Sarah!" He said urgently, willing her eyes to meet his._

_She looked up at him, unable to choke any words out. Eventually she stuttered, "what's this?"_

_"I bought before we left Burbank, I wanted to wait until the right time, to make it special for you." He clasped her hand and took the ring from her._

_He knelt down and met her eyes, "Sarah, I've been in love with you for so long and we've been through so much, nothing would make me happier than if you were my wife. So, Sarah Walker, will you marry me?" _

_He studied her face, her eye make up was slowly falling with her tears._

_She squeezed his hand tightly and stroked the palm of his hand with her thumb, "yes." She said simply._

_"Oh Sarah!" He reached for her ring finger and slid it on, it fitted perfectly. She smiled through her tears and knelt down to his height, she placed her hands either side of his face and she kissed him hard._

_"I love you, Sarah." He said as he wiped her tears away._

_"I love you, too." She whispered._

Sarah remembered the man that had proposed to her, the same man standing before her now and her heart literally swelled, she was so overwhelmed with her feelings for him that she almost couldn't bare to be in the same room as him.

She remembered when she had finally told Chuck that she loved him and how happy he was, she made a promise to herself there and then that she would never, ever let anything hurt him. How could she protect him if he was going away? How would she cope? She was only half the person she was without him.

She also remembered when they had run away together for a bit, and how the days would pass when they were in their room, but it only felt like a few blissful seconds when she was with him. She thought back to when they had told General about them, even she had seemed okay about it and now, they were here and it felt like all of that was for nothing.

He took her home and to her it seemed like he was more together than she was.

"Sarah, for the next few days I think we should make the most of it, because I go.. _away _and you go on your mission." He said as she nodded and took her hand in his. "..But before we do anything.." He leant in and pressed his lips up against hers, as sparks flew between them.

She cupped his face in her hands and smiled as she kissed him, she felt the heat build and clasped his fingers and led him towards the bedroom.

They rolled on to the bed and kissed like teenagers, she liked the feel of his stubble rubbing against her own soft chin.

A few hours later, they emerged from the bedroom and sat down next to a very bored looking Morgan on the sofa. He also looked slightly pale.

Chuck coughed to break the silence. "Hey, buddy."

"..Hi." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Chuck whispered into his ear, as Sarah got engrossed in the programme.

"I came home about two hours ago.. You said you couldn't come shopping but all of the time, you were here! Ploughing Sarah's doughnut!" He cried, Sarah heard her name as whipped her head around so that she was facing Morgan.

"I was not.. Not.. _ploughing her doughnut! _And I really couldn't come, actually I have some bad -"

"You so were! It was like listening to a song, every five minutes. Oh, oh, oh Chuck, yeah right there!" Morgan spat, gripping the remote control.

"Morgan.. Sh!" Chuck said desperately. "Okay, I was, but I have something else really bad to tell you.."

"- What?"

"I have to go away for six months.." Chuck said slowly.

"Go away? Where?" Morgan asked suspiciously

"General said I have to have six months of spy training!" Chuck said in aspiration.

"No!" Morgan shouted. "She can't do that!"

"I'm afraid she can, buddy." Chuck looked at the floor. "And I've got to tell Ellie, actually now would be a good time. I need to get it off of my chest, now she knows I'm a spy and all, she can hear the truth."

Just as Chuck was going to get up, Morgan stood up at the same time as him and wrapped his arms around him and cried a little into Chuck's chest. "I'll miss you." He choked.

"Me too, buddy. Me too." Chuck consoled, patting his shoulder gently before gradually prising him away.

"Do you want me to come?" Sarah mouthed at him, glancing awkwardly at Morgan.

"No, I think I should tell her on my own." He said bravely, pulling on his black leather jacket.

"Okay." She whispered, before dragging herself off to their bedroom and diving hopelessly onto the bed. Chuck walked the short distance over to Ellie and Awesome's apartment, he felt his chest tense, he was slightly nervous at admitting to Ellie that he'd be going away for six months, she was going to be inconsolable.

Ellie came to the door almost straight away, dressed in her pink pyjamas. She looked as if she was making the most of her day off, she seemed happy to see him and as he walked in he noticed Awesome hanging upside down from the ceiling, doing crunches.

She walked happily into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on, she perched on the kitchen counter and she waited for the kettle to boil.

"What's up, Chuck?" Ellie said, swinging her legs.

"I have some bad news." He thought that he auto make it quick.

She tilted her head sideways. "What?"

"I have to go away for a little while.." He started.

"Where? How long of a little while? She prompted him.

"I have to go for some spy training, the time which I'm there I don't think I can contact you."

"How long, Chuck?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Six months.." He hiccupped.

"SIX MONTHS?" She shouted angrily. "But you can't Chuck!"

"I'm sorry. I have to! I'll miss you though, but I'll be back before you know it, El." He tried.

"But.. I'm pregnant Chuck! I just found out." She started to cry. "Three months."

"Oh my God, Ellie, congratulations!" Chuck hugged her tight. "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Yes! But by the time you come back the baby might be here already!" She exclaimed.

"I hope not, I have to do this, I have no choice. But I promise I'll be back to meet my new niece or nephew!"

"Try and contact us, yeah?" Awesome said quietly in the back round and then shouted. "I'm going to be a daddy!"

Sarah and Morgan came rushing in and started jumping up and down. Chuck assumed that they must have been listening outside. They all had a group hug and over the next few hours they talked about the new baby and also shared a few tears about Chuck's departure.

Over the next three days Chuck spent as much time as possible with Sarah, Morgan and his family, but mostly with Sarah. He crammed in as much fun and romance as he could into three days, they were the best few days of his life, but then he would remember why he was leaving and feel sad and hope that those six months went quickly.

All too soon Monday morning came and Chuck stood at the window with his suitcase. Not turning around to face Sarah in case he started crying.

He heard the roar of an engine and saw that his ride had arrived, he turned to Sarah, eyes glistening.

"I love you. And I'll see you soon, I'll contact you in any way I can, as often as I can." He stuttered and sniffed.

"I love you too." She cried, kissing his hard on the lips and she held him like there was no tomorrow, eventually the car beeped from outside.

"Goodbye." He said, picking up his case and tears steaming down his face.

"Bye." She whispered. "Don't freak out."

He laughed a little and then pulled the door closed behind him, she watched from the window as Ellie hugged him tight and she watched Morgan sink to his knees as Chuck disappeared from sight. She watched him hobble to the car and climb in. As it pulled away from the curb, his eyes met hers and he mouthed goodbye.

**Thank you for all your reviews so far. Review this one please?**

**Tynianrex, this is a squeal to another story I have written but in case you didn't read that I included a little back-story. Once again, please review? :D **

**And also I really am glad that you read this because obviously being young I don't have must experience in it, but I write about love and romance in the best way I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Month One..**_

_Dear Sarah,_

_I know you can't reply back to me because I can't reveal the location of my training, but I hope this will be enough for you. It's really hard here, it's almost like the army, but tougher. (I reckon anyway!) _

_How are you? I'm missing you like crazy, I know I've only been here two weeks but it feels like a lifetime, I have made a few 'friends' here though, they're just like me (apart from the intersect of course) just starting out at this spy stuff. _

_Already I can see them changing though, becoming tougher, emotionless versions of themselves. I swear I won't let that happen to me. I can't wait to get back, tell Ellie I send my love (and Awesome and Morgan, of course). _

_I can't really tell you much about where I am, but I hope your doing okay. I love you so much that it's unbelievable, Sarah. I can't wait for you to be my wife, I honestly can't. The image of you in a floaty, white dress, swiftly making your way down the aisle to me, is the only thing that keeps me going right now._

_I'll write to you when I can, _

_All my love, Chuck._

Sarah had already been on her mission and back, it was nothing special, nothing she couldn't handle. She was now back in Chuck's apartment, well, it was hers now too. She recognised his hand writing on the front of the letter and, when it came through the letter box that morning her heart leaped.

She rushed over and picked it up, hugging it to her chest, she hoped it was from Chuck and as she slowly tore open the envelope she saw that she was right.

As she read it, tears poured down her face as she savoured each handwritten word. She looked at it a hundred times over, she wished that she could reply to him, or even have a proper conversation with him. Chuck was right about one thing in his letter though, the past two weeks had seemed like a lifetime.

With no missions as of yet, Sarah had all the time in the world to herself, but she didn't like it that way. She wanted to be occupied so that her mind couldn't drift over to the forbidden land of Chuck. But it always did anyway.

But now, she was alone with her thoughts. The television couldn't even take her mind off of things, she let out a heart wrenching sigh. Morgan was at work, but he was almost as down in the dumps as she was.

Sarah decided to go over to Ellie's, she almost knew Ellie's hours off by heart and she was certain that she was home. She hadn't seen her for two weeks, Sarah had only just gotten just back from her mission. She didn't even give a second thought about how she looked, she just walked across and knocked on the door.

Ellie answered, holding her little bump protectively, even though she was only three-and-a-half months pregnant.

"Sa-rah!" Ellie grinned and it faltered a little when she saw how awful Sarah looked. "You look… do you want to come in, honey?"

Sarah tried to stop a sob escaping from her lips, right now she wanted to be Sarah Walker, the rock hard super spy. Not Sarah Walker the sobbing wreck. As she desperately fought with her emotions she managed to stutter, "yes."

Ellie nervously eyed the sad state of a sister-in-law standing before her. Sarah had Chuck's T-shirt on and little pyjama shorts, her hair was in a low ponytail and she hadn't a scrap of make up on.

"I know you miss him honey, but you have to pull yourself together." Ellie said gently. "You have at least another five-and-a-half months of this, so you'll have to make do without him for now. Believe me I know how hard it is, but I have someone else to look out for now." Ellie patted her stomach gently.

Sarah said something so quietly that Ellie didn't hear.

"Sorry, what was that?" She asked, moving closer to her.

"I heard from Chuck today." She squeaked.

"Oh God, did he phone you?" Ellie said, pulling Sarah's head onto her lap.

"No, he sent me a letter, he told me to say hi to you and he sends his love."

Ellie decided not to ask to see the letter as she thought it may have been private. "I bet he misses you like crazy." She smiled.

"I miss him so much, Ellie." Sarah whispered.

Ellie wasn't used to Sarah being so open. She was used to her being quiet and distant, it just proved to Ellie how much love can change a person. Not always for the better though, but in this case, it was.

"I know." She whispered, stroking her golden hair. "Maybe you should do something, maybe have a little project to do while Chuck's away?"

Sarah sat up a little. "What do you mean?"

"You think about it, cup of tea?" Ellie asked, standing up.

"Sure, please." Sarah answered, thinking over Ellie's previous words. Something to keep her busy? She'd have to think about that.

Over the next few hours, Ellie and Sarah swapped stories about the memories and moments they had shared with Chuck. Ellie doing most of the talking of course. It wasn't long before the subject of the wedding came up.

"So have you moved the date back?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, I don't know when it's going to be now.." Sarah shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh God, you don't do you?" Ellie gasped.

Sarah was a little taken aback. "..What?"

"You have cold feet, I can tell, I had a spell like that too."

Sarah was shocked by how intuitive Ellie was. But the truth was, ever since Chuck left, Sarah's feelings had changed. She decided that she couldn't let little things get in the way. She didn't know what had happened but she wasn't scared anymore.

She hadn't really acknowledged these feelings until now, the feat she had felt before was beginning to submerge. She felt like she was a butterfly emerging from a cocoon .

"Actually Ellie, I had a spell of that, but I'm over it now, I promise." Sarah smiled.

Suddenly both Ellie and Sarah had an idea. "I thought of it first!" They shouted in unison.

"What was your idea?" Ellie was curious.

"Well, since we have so much time to ourselves, I was thinking.. We could plan a surprise wedding for Chuck, he'd love it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We are so in sync, we have a few months to plan it, so lets do it!" Ellie was starting to get excited.

Sarah was surprised this idea hadn't come to her before and she was now happy that she had something to work towards, she smiled as her mind drifted to Chuck.

**Chuck**

The dark figure hit him again.

"Tell me who you work for!" The deep voice shouted.

"No!" Chuck shouted, pain searing through his head.

"Let's see if you know anything if I was to put this in you?" He said, as the burly man emerged from the shadows holding a long silver needle.

"Needle!" Chuck squeaked, recoiling. _Be brave, Bartowski. You have to do this, if you fail at torture you'll fail spy school and if you fail spy school they'll keep you here longer! _Chuck's more intelligent half pleaded.

The mad smirked, "Are you sure?" He held it up to Chuck's arm.

"I'm sure." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

Before the man could do anything, Chuck's head fell to the side, he had fainted.

A few hours later Chuck woke up to find himself slumped in the corner of the room, he got up and was relieved to find the door open. The only good thing about this was that this situation was only hypothetical and he would be able to escape.

"Agent Bartowski." A tall, slender redhead approached him.

"Hey.. Ca - I mean General Robin."

"You did well in there Chuck, I can tell you've been in a situation like this before." General Robin complimented him.

"But I fainted!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Yes, but you didn't say anything though, did you?"

"I guess not." Chuck smiled.

"You'd better go to bed now, early start tomorrow. A very tough ropes course." Robin turned away until Chuck could no longer hear the clanking of her heals against the concrete.

He went up to his white, windowless room and climbed into his tiny metal bed. He thought about Sarah and wondered if she had gotten his letter. He sure hoped so, he really wanted to hear from her, he missed her so much.

With his muscles aching, he let himself fall asleep and dreamt about going home.

**Geez, people have faith in me, my stories always go somewhere good, I promise.**

**Review? ****J**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**Month two,**_

_Chuck_

"I can do this.. I can do this.." Chuck panted, stumbling up the rugged mountain.

"Come on Bartowski!" A tall, muscly man shouted, following Chuck closely behind.

"I can do this.. Oh crap, I can't!" Chuck breathed, falling to his knees.

"You can! Look up Chuck." He said, as Chuck looked upwards.

" - What?" He asked, relieved to be sitting down.

"Look, there's the top of the mountain, you're nearly there, come on. A spy has to be fit, spies have to do a lot of running, more than others in a different line of work. You have to pass your physical!" He said, urging Chuck to get up.

"Okay.." Chuck got up and half heartedly ran up the mountain, his lungs hot and his chest tight. The back of his legs were aching like mad and his cheeks were a deep crimson colour. When he reached the top he flopped down as if he were fainting and he was too tired to soak in the view.

"Whoa, this view is magnificent. Canada at it's best." The man admired the view.

"So.. Do I pass?" Chuck asked, his breath returning to him.

The man laughed, almost evilly. "Ah, you make me laugh, boy. You can't just run up the mountain every day for a week and call yourself a trekker! Your going to have to do this five times a week, like you've been doing - every day until you leave. Then I'll tell you if you pass!"

"Colonel Silver, has anyone ever told you that you have a really cruel streak?" Chuck eyed him angrily.

"I'm not doing this because I'm nasty. I'm doing it because it's my job and I want you to at least pass the physical of spy school."

Chuck groaned. This for another four and a half months? He couldn't take another four and a half minutes of this. Once again he told himself, he had put himself through spy school and then he could go home to Sarah.

"Lets go back down then!" Colonel Silver grinned.

**Sarah**

"Oh my God, Sarah you look _gorgeous!" _Ellie exclaimed, her eyes glistening in awe.

"I think this is the one!" Sarah babbled excitedly. She turned again in the mirror, she loved that the dress gave her luxurious curves. It was a crème, strapless dress, it came in and the waist and flowed down past her feet. She adored the way that it sparkled in the light, due to the rhinestones sewn along the top half of the dress. She just loved it full stop.

"Chuck will _adore _this dress, I wish I could have had something like this at my wedding!" Ellie said, she stepped around Sarah and found the dress's price tag. Her eyes bulged. "Hi-yo!" She shouted.

"What?" She asked, trying to see what Ellie was looking at.

"I'm looking at the price tag, Sarah it's really expensive!"

"So what? I deserve to splash out on myself and plus.." She turned to Ellie. "Being a spy really pays well."

"Okay then, go buy it!" Ellie jumped up and down.

"Got it." Sarah rushed off to get back changed again.

Later, they both emerged from the bridal shop, Sarah proudly carrying her dress in its bag.

"So what have we got done so far?" Ellie asked, as they flopped down on an empty bench.

"So, dress - check. Uh, Chuck's tux, check. Guest invites, check. Music - uh well I asked Jeff and Lester, I know you hate them but.. I really kind to enjoy their music.." Sarah admitted.

"It's your wedding." Ellie shrugged her shoulders. "What about the venue, the rings, the decoration, the cars, the minister or vicar, the after party and the food?"

Sarah groaned inwardly. "Are you serious, god, weddings are such rip offs!"

"It's your special day though!" Ellie couldn't see how Sarah could even complain.

"I know." She smiled, as she let Ellie melt her worries away.

Later though, when Sarah was alone and in her room, she felt her mood rapidly tumbling down. She wasn't so lonely that she had to go and join Morgan watching TV, she was pretty certain though, that it wouldn't be too long until she was reduced to that. She hugged the pillow tightly to her chest.

She would do anything right now, anything, to have Chuck in her arms instead of this God damned cushion. She felt tears spring in her eyes as she burrowed her head under the duvet. She missed him so much, so much that it was unbearable. It actually physically hurt, in her heart, she ached all over. It wasn't like he was dead though, at least he would be coming back to her.

She wanted to feel his soft lips on hers, she wanted to run her fingers through his wild, uncontrollable hair, she needed to hear his voice, hear his laugh. These little things that she had taken for granted before, she should have held him tighter when he left. If she'd have known that she was going to miss him this much, she would have never have let him gone.

Did he miss her too? She wondered. About a month ago she had gotten a letter from him and that was it, a few measly words to get her through the period until he would contact her again.

She was meant to be Sarah Walker, not co dependant on somebody else because she was a ball of emotional mess. For years and years she had held in her feelings, but now it was all coming tumbling out. It was almost unstoppable.

Eventually a few hours later she fell into a very troubled sleep.

_The sea made a gentle whooshing noise in the back round, Chuck held his arms tightly around Sarah, he looked down into her eyes, which were surprisingly bright in the moonlight. They were bright blue and burning into his, he had never felt anything so startling and intense._

_She was filled with a sudden deep urge._

_She leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth, he was a little shocked for a moment and then kissed her passionately back, savouring the taste of her lips on his. He let his emotions overcome him, right then he wasn't just Chuck Bartowski, he was part of Sarah. He loved her so much that he just wanted to zip her inside of him, even though that sounded slightly weird. _

_They fell back onto the soft sand and could have won a gold medal for tongue tangoing. Neither really were really fantasised by the idea of 'doing it' outside on the beach, but kissing was fine. Outdoor sex was such a turn off._

"_Sarah, I love you so much, I just want to be with you, all of the time." Chuck said, turning to her._

"_Me too." She sighed contentedly._

"_I'll never leave you Sarah, I promise you." He whispered, tracing her jaw line._

"_Ditto." She climbed onto his lap and pulled her arms around him and rested her head on his chest. _

Sarah woke up again and sighed out loud, wasn't it enough that Chuck was haunting her thoughts in the daytime, but now in the night time too. But the weird thing was though, it was actually a memory. She dreamt a memory? Weird.

**Chuck**

"I'll tell you one more time Chuck." Lieutenant Rivers gritted her teeth. "See this gun in your hand? You shoot these human targets, they're not real humans, I swear to you."

"Okay.." He frowned. The room around him was large and airy and in front of him were dozens of humans targets, moving backwards and forwards. Electronically controlled of course. How long would he have to do this before he had to kill somebody real? He pointed his gun forwards and shot at the figures, shooting almost all of their targets.

"Well done, now you have an hour before seduction school so.. Be ready." River grinned, smoothing down her long red hair, before heading towards Colonel Silver, most probably to discuss student tortures.

Chuck almost screamed, he just wanted Sarah and he wanted her now, they wouldn't let him write, ring or email her. Why? That was beyond him, he did however have his iPhone with him, but the signal had vanished.

He hadn't had a spare moment to himself until now. There had always been someone with him, even a guard outside his room at night, checking he wasn't doing something he shouldn't have been. Now though, he had a whole sixty minutes to himself and he wasn't going to waste a single second of it.

He walked all around the vast grounds of the spy school, avoiding contact of his superiors and even his spy classmates. He held his phone in the air, desperately trying to get a signal, but it was no use.

"Hey, hey Chuck!" Chuck jumped out of his skin, it was Joe, a man who he had met a few weeks ago when he had gotten here. They had really hit it off, they shared the same weapons class and crime and punishment classes. But apart from that, Chuck didn't see him much, it was a very big spy school.

Joe was tall and extremely well built. His taunt muscles showed through his T-shirt and his hair was a dark golden shade which reminded Chuck of Sarah.

"Yes?" He said, pulling his phone behind his back.

"Use this.. You look troubled buddy. I get great signal, I rang my brother not two minutes ago." Joe handed him a phone, "don't let anyone catch you and get it back to me later, I have physical training dude, I'll see you later." And with that he ran off.

Chuck looked at the phone in his hand, hardly believing it was there. Then he realised he didn't have a moment to spare. He dialled in his home number and prayed Sarah was home.

On the fourth ring, somebody picked up.

" - Hello?" Sarah sniffed quietly.

"Sarah." Chuck breathed.

"Chuck?" Sarah couldn't believe her ears.

"..someone leant me a phone, I can't talk long, I have seduction class in ten minutes. Are you okay?" He felt like he was going to cry.

"I'm fine, I miss you so much." She sobbed.

"I know, I know, me too, what have you been doing?" He tried to sound calm and in control.

"You know, this and that. How's spy school is it hard?"

"Oh yes, very, but I'm going to get through it for you." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

"I just want you to come home, I feel like half of me is missing." She admitted.

"I wish I could come home, I think about you all the time - . I just wish that you could -"

Colonel Silver appeared beside Chuck. He grabbed the phone and flipped it shut, "I'll take that thank you."

"Hello?" Sarah said desperately. "Chuck?"

**I'm 15 in 8 months today, yay, but you don't get presents for that do you? Anyway ****review**** please? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Month three,_

"Look Sarah you've got to stop torturing yourself like this!" Ellie pleaded desperately. "Yes, he did hang up on you and you haven't heard from him in three weeks, but I'm sure that he's fine. Somebody probably caught him with it."

"And what if he's not Ellie? What if he had an accident?" Sarah argued.

"Why won't you just open your eyes and see that your being ridiculous! I thought I worried too much, since Chuck's been gone your like a different person. You talk almost as much as me! Anyway, just think of the rational reason instead of the eccentric one! He's fine. Plus he's being watched twenty four hours a day, you can't expect him to ring without being caught. Haven't you been to spy school?" Ellie was out of breath.

"I'm not authorised to discuss that with you." Sarah muttered darkly. "I can't help it!" She threw her hands upwards.

"Alright, calm down. On the upside, your like my new best friend. The wedding has brought us closer." Ellie smiled.

"Yeah, plus - I know the perfect venue!" Sarah babbled excitedly, her bad mood had vanished as soon as the wedding had been brought into context.

"Where?" Ellie was intrigued.

"The beach!" Sarah smiled.

"No, no! Not the beach!" Ellie groaned. "That's where Devon and I got married. You can't copy me!"

"It's mine and Chuck's special place, I won't go into details but.. It's special to us."

"Can't you think of somewhere else?" Ellie asked.

"Fine, now I have the perfect place!" Sarah gabbled.

"You said you had the perfect place two seconds ago!" Ellie said, pretending to get angry.

"Buy More!" Sarah started to laugh.

"Sarah, please tell me you are not serious?" She went deathly pale.

"Deadly. Look Chuck and I first met there and we have shared so many great moments there, say we close it for the day, fix it up, it's big enough. Decorate it and you wouldn't even know it was a Buy More!" Sarah grinned.

"Why can't you get married somewhere normal like a church or even a registry office?" Ellie moaned.

"Because I want this day to be different and special and like I remember you saying, it's my day, so butt out!" They laughed and laughed until they couldn't even remember why.

**Chuck**

Chuck hadn't seen Joe in a while, he gave his phone back to him, but he hadn't seen him around lately. Not only did he like Joe, but he had a phone that actually worked in this dump. Chuck looked at himself in the mirror, peering around, he lifted up his T-shirt. He suspected his stomach suspiciously.

He smiled to himself, he had lost a little weight. Not that he had needed to, and he could see that his stomach was flatter and more muscly, Sarah would be impressed.

"- Chuck? What the hell are you doing?" Phoebe asked, looking him up and down.

Chuck jumped and pulled his top downwards.

"Agent Bailey, hey, uh, I was um.. Fine, I was looking to see if I had gotten any muscles yet." Chuck said, blushing.

"Phoebe, please. Lift up your top again!" She instructed.

Chuck did as he was told and lifted it up again to reveal his slender, tanned stomach. It sent ripples through Phoebe, but she didn't let herself flinch. She had met Chuck a few weeks ago, they shared the same Seduction class, they were always partnered together. Phoebe and Chuck shared the same sense of humour and she loved listening to Chuck talking about Sarah.

She also was madly in love with Colonel Silver, she didn't know what it was about him, but he made her heart flutter.

"Mmm.. Mm..!" She said, like a true Jamaican person would. "Definitely some improvement there! You could be a understudy for the Chippendales!" "

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Chuck laughed. "Come on, we're going to be late for class!" This sentence made Chuck feel like he was in high school, but of course, it was much, much harder than high school and it was far more dangerous.

They entered Seduction class, both looking nervous about what today's lesson might be about. Chuck sat as far as he could possibly get to the back. Phoebe followed him, she felt like a naughty school child. Leo Montgomery, entered the room, this was Roan's son, taking over where his father had been.

He was tall and muscular, with the same square, wise face that his father had. He was in his early thirties with a mop of curly, sandy blonde hair and big blue eyes. No wonder he taught seduction class. The class slowly started to fill up with expectant faces.

"Right guys, I know you've come to be familiar with your partners, practising your seduction techniques, but in the real spy world, you won't know who your going to seduce. So tonight, we're all going out to a local club and I want you all to test what you've learnt. Don't worry, I have General Beckman's permission."

The whole class gasped, almost all of them hadn't been to the 'outside world' in three and a half months. Chuck wasn't sure he could do this, seduce somebody else? How could he do that when his mind was fixated on Sarah twenty four hours a day? He felt as if he was betraying her.

"Do we have to actually sleep with them?" A man called Gregory asked, voicing Chuck's fears.

"Now that's up to you, but you have to get as far as their home or it's a failed mission, I will be watching all of you. It's not just a silly game, this is proper spy stuff and if you can't do this, then you can't be a spy." Leo said, standing upright.

Chuck spent the rest of the class in a daze, he couldn't fail spy school but then, he couldn't betray Sarah either. Eventually though, he came to a conclusion, he couldn't kiss or even touch this woman, he would only lead her on, get back to her house and then quickly leave. So, it seemed all the power was going to have to be in his words and not his hands. He always knew that he wasn't so great with words, he knew that he tended to babble on. He was sure that women didn't find that a turn on.

**Sarah**

Sarah's hand moved slowly along the seam of the envelope, she was literally shuddering with nerves and excitement. He was okay, Chuck was okay.

A letter had come through the door that morning and she had waited until the afternoon to open it. She felt like saving it, even for a few hours. She floated past Morgan who, admittedly, had been rather quiet lately.

"What's that?" He queried, looking at the better in Sarah's hand.

"It's a letter from Chuck!" She beamed, smiling down at him.

"He doesn't write to me, I thought we were best friends." Morgan said, looking rather upset.

"If it helps Morg, he sends his love and he hopes your okay." Sarah lied.

"But.. You haven't even opened it Sarah!"

"Oh, crap, yeah.. Umm, he always mentions you in his letters." She tried.

"There have been others?" He was awestruck.

"Only one. Look I'm going in my room, catch you later." She slammed the door in his face. Morgan stood there for a moment and then sloped off to see his new best friend, the television.

She sat on the bed and crossed her legs, she slowly pulled the letter out and was pretty pleased to see that it was quite a large paragraph.

_Dear Sarah,_

_They actually let me write to you, apparently since half my time is up, I get to write to you. I don't write the rules but I'm not complaining. I'm sitting in bed right now and they told us, lights out, but I'm using my useless, signaless phone as a light._

_It's actually getting easier, I know the classes better now and I'm getting fitter. I have lost a little weight and gained some muscle, so I hope you'll be pleased. I'm so sorry about the last time I spoke to you, Joe leant me his phone. Which was really nice of him and then someone caught me with the phone and took it off of me and I got a severe warning._

_I think about you twenty-four seven and it's really distracting. Sorry, it's not your fault. I just want you right now, I want to hold you, I want to kiss you, I'd even settle for looking at you. If it's possible Sarah, while I've been away, I think I love you even more._

Tears were pouring down her face at this point, she felt exactly the same.

_I can't wait to start planning the wedding when I get back, how about a nice Christmas wedding?_

_It's really hard to know what to say since I'm not actually having a conversation with you, but it's past the half way point now that I've been here and that's great!_

_I love you, forever and always,_

_Chuck xx_

As she fell into the bed, clutching the letter, she heard a tapping on the window. She sat up, wiping her face.

"Who's there?" She shouted.

A handsome man popped up from behind the curtain.

"Hi!" He snarled. "I'm Joe."

_**What do you think? I love getting reviews, I accept anonymous ones too, it's good to know that people are out there reading this.. Sooo.. REVIEW! :D **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The music thumped out of the large stereo system, playing what sounded like a Michael Jackson/ Lady Gaga remix. Chuck rested his elbow against the bar, swinging his drink from side to side. He looked around the heaving club, people were splashed out randomly, dancing like there was no tomorrow. All Chuck wanted to do was run out of this club right now and go and see Sarah.

Eyeing up the two exits, he saw a rather large, dark man standing by one and another man who struck a striking resemblance to Big Mike, standing by the other and with Leo Montgomery sitting in the corner, he wasn't going anywhere.

Chuck saw that his fellow classmates had already gotten a head start. He could tell that Phoebe was enjoying it, she was perched on a bar stool next to a tall, muscular man, she was nodding and laughing, and admittedly, flirting. Gregory was surrounded by dozens of leggy, Californian women and he looked as though he had been let loose in a candy store.

"Chuck!" He felt his earpiece crackle into life.

"Leo?" Chuck discreetly whispered into his watch.

"You're not doing anything, stop moping and get a move on, or you fail!" Leo scolded him.

Chuck sighed deeply, looking around the club, he wasn't the most confident of men.

"Fine. But where do I start?" He said hopelessly.

"See that redhead? About two metres away from the Vince Vaughn look-alike, isn't she stunning? Now I want you to go and leave with her, okay?"

Chuck gulped before he had even seen this woman, she already sounded way out of his league.

"Alright." He said simply. He puffed out his chest, adjusted his casual t-shirt and smoothed down his black jeans. He was young, he was.. sort of cool and he had muscles, he could do this.

He scanned the room, he found the Vince Vaughn look-alike and shifted his eyes a little further from him. He saw a tall, slender women but he could only see her stunningly beautiful red hair. She appeared to be alone, swaying to the music. Taking in a deep breath, he strode over.

"Hi!" He said, before he even looked at her.

"Chuck!" He heard a familiar voice utter.

"Huh?" His head shot up and he was face to face with Carina, "Carina, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Um, you came up to me remember? Yeah, nice to see you too, Chuck."

"Oh, I'm sorry, what are you doing here, though, seriously?" He asked, meeting her eyes for a second.

"I needed to take some time out from my mission, you know clear my head.. wake up in someone else's bed.." She trailed off, but she didn't seem ashamed by saying this. She actually seemed like she was flirting with him.

"Right, don't tell anyone but I have to seduce someone here, it's something I had to do for seduction class and my mentor told me to come up to you, I had no idea it was _you_ though." He whispered loudly.

"Spy school, huh? Bummer, let me guess your finding this difficult because your head over heels in love with Sarah." Carina's face turned dark.

"She loves me too, you know, we're going out now." Chuck said proudly.

"I know." She grinned.

"How?" Chuck eyed her suspiciously.

"Sarah's one of my best friends, of course she's going to tell me!" Carina exclaimed.

"Oh, well, okay. Look can you do me a favour and pretend your flirting with me?" He said, embarrassed.

Carina laughed. "I don't need to pretend, Chuck." She admitted confidently.

Wait a minute, what was happening here? "Oh." Was all he could say.

"I remember when I had to do that too, it was hard for me the first time too. I remember I had to get to this man's house, but my mentor said I didn't have to 'seduce' him, but I slept with him anyway, come on." She gave him her hand and he reluctantly took it.

"Good job, Chuck." Leo said through the earpiece.

When they got outside, Chuck pulled his hand away and smiled nervously at her, "thanks." He said.

"Well you have to come back to my hotel now, Chuck. You already said you would." She winked at him, this made him very nervous and he began to feel queasy.

"Uh, no it's okay, honestly." He babbled.

"Come on, you'll fail your mission otherwise, and don't think that your mentor person won't check the surveillance from outside the club because he will."

Chuck thought about it for a few moments. "Okay, but no funny business."

"I was hoping to get some action tonight but, ah, fine." She looked disappointed.

It was only a short distance away, they got in the lift to her hotel room in silence and when they got to the room Carina flounced on the bed seductively.

"Carina, no." Chuck said, laughing.

"Whhhhyyy not?" She moaned.

"I love Sarah." He said firmly.

"You know, you've changed Chuck, you used to be all geeky and nerdy but now your.. well.. kind of hot."

"Have you heard from Sarah?" Chuck said, changing the subject.

"Yeah and she misses you like crazy. She's a bloody wreck without you."

"I miss her so much." He looked as if he was going to start howling.

"Just call her, no ones watching you now." Carina gestured to the phone .

"Your right!" He picked up the phone and quickly punched in the numbers. It started to ring and he got really excited. Pick up, pick up! Just when Chuck was about to give up a male voice answered the phone.

Had Sarah been cheating on him?

"Hello, Chuck."

"Who is this?" Chuck asked, getting nervous.

"It's me, Joe." Joe said into the phone.

"_Joe?" _Chuck was really confused now. "What are you doing there?"

"The question is Chuck, why aren't you here?" He said evilly.

"Is this some sort of wind up?" Chuck replied.

"Oh you wish." Joe said and hung up. Chuck looked at Carina and tried to call again but there was no answer.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?" Carina was really, really confused, but not half as much as Chuck.

"I'm sorry Carina, I have to go!" Chuck said and flew out of the door. _Well, that was odd. _Carina thought to herself.

**Sarah**

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't breathe. Well, how could anyone breath with a giant pair of socks stuck in their mouth? She looked around the room, Joe and his merry band of misfits were noisily discussing something that she didn't want to hear, she was certain that they were the ring though, they all had black, circular phones, which she recognised from previous ring operatives.

When Joe had come in through her window, she was ready to pounce with the gun that she had stored in the drawer next to Chuck's bed, but then several more men popped up from behind him, laden with guns. Then the bedroom door opened and more men armed with weapons came in.

He and his team had surrounded her, she didn't have a chance. They went into the drawer and stuffed a pair of socks into her mouth, they all held her down and then lifted her up, much to her protest and sat her down on the chair. They put handcuffs around her feet and then tied them together with masking tap, they pulled her arms behind her and did the same.

She was absolutely incapable of moving, she was paralysed with fear, were they going to kill her?

She didn't feel down about not being able to defend herself, there were too many men and they were too quick.

Then her phone had rang and Joe whipped it out of her pocket and smiled as he looked at the caller ID.

"It's Chuck." He smiled.

Sarah protested noisily as he answered the phone. She was beginning to think that she was some sort of leverage. When Joe had got off the phone, he went over to speak to his fellow Frat Boys.

He was next to her now though, his hot breath was on her. He had such a beautiful face that was destroyed by his arrogance and evilness.

"I suppose you're wondering who I am?" Joe said, perching on the end of her and Chuck's bed. Sarah shrugged and then half nodded.

"We know that your boyfriend, or fiancé, whatever is the intersect. We planted some bugs and thanks to his buddy Morgan and his loud mouth, we now know that he is the intersect."

Sarah looked at him in horror. "And you," He continued, "are going to make him come running, it's obvious he loves you a great deal, dude hasn't shut up about you. When he comes here, which he will. We're going to take him and torture him, sound good?" Joe smiled nastily.

"Then we're going to kill you, but for now we need to keep you alive. So just sit there and shut up, yeah?" He turned away. Sarah couldn't believe this, she just hoped that Chuck would come through for her, it was her only hope.

**Chuck**

Chuck was shakily waiting outside Colonel Silver's room.

"Enter!" Colonel Silver shouted.

"Sir." Chuck said, acknowledging him with a nod.

"Sit down, now you want to see me urgently, Agent Bartowski?"

"Yes sir." Chuck nodded.

"May I ask why, boy?"

"Why did Joe Sampson leave this school?" Chuck asked, perching on the chair.

"Who the hell is that?" Silver looked very confused.

"He went to this school but I haven't seen him a few weeks, blonde, about my height..?" Chuck said desperately.

Silver tapped on his computer, his face went distorted.

"We have no record of any Joe Sampson's here, Chuck, what's going on?"

"Crap." Chuck said, running out of the office.

**Review everyone please, I know it's a bit short but I'm going up my Dad's for the weekend and I haven't really any time so.. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

A bit of a filler chapter, but I've had two weeks of exams and this is all I can do for now, happy reading, I will update as soon as I can. Remember to review after you've read.

**Chapter 8**

Chuck ran as fast as his legs could take him, he knew something was wrong here, very wrong. How could Joe have found Sarah? But then his memory flashed back to when he had leant his phone to him and called Sarah and.. Oh God, how could he have been so stupid and oblivious to this? Joe - if he was part of the ring, probably put a tracker in his phone and found Sarah. What did they want with her?

All he knew was, he had to get out of here. He ran back up the path he came and stood at the black, towering gates with thick, unforgiving ivy wrapped around each individual pole. He pressed the button and waited.

"Hello?" He heard the secretary's voice say. "Why would you like to leave, do you have permission?"

"Yeah, hey, it's Chuck, remember I left with Leo and the others earlier for the second part of our seduction class? I just came back to get something, we're only at the club a few miles away."

"Hold on Agent Bartowski, I'll just ring him to make sure." She said, as the line went quiet.

Chuck tapped his foot impatiently. "Agent, Mr Montgomery says that you left with somebody earlier, why are you back here?"

"Uh." Chuck searched his brain frantically, thinking of something clever to say. "Well, the technique I used to seduce this lady worked so well, I want to go back there and do it again, just to make sure."

She was silent for a moment and told him to hold on, he heard her fumble for something at the other end. "I'll send a car for you now, Chuck. You know you can't just go wandering around willy-nilly."

He didn't know what else to do but agree. "Fine, thank you."

"The gates will open when the car arrives." She said and the line went dead.

About ten minutes later a dark BMW pulled up and Chuck got in the back, the driver said nothing and just sat there looking sinister with his dark sunglasses and his black, pressed suit. On the way there Chuck devised a quick plan, but he was certain that it would work. He considered telling the people at Spy School about the situation, but they probably wouldn't have let him go.

The driver silently stopped outside of the club, which ironically, was named Captive. Chuck thanked the driver as he drove off into the night. He sheepishly glanced left and right, then turned and walked in the opposite direction. He was walking so quickly that he almost broke into a run, beads of sweat were steadily making their way down his forehead.

Five minutes later, he was outside of Carina's hotel room, he didn't even hesitate before knocking, he bunched both fists up into a ball and hammered on the door, she emerged looking dazed and confused. She saw Chuck standing before her and her face lit up.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"Carina, I don't have time to talk, do you have a car, can I borrow the keys?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yeah, I guess so, is Sarah in trouble, Chuck?" Carina said, a worried look etched onto her face.

"She's in deep shit, Car. Do you have a tranq gun I can borrow, too?" He just wanted to go, now.

"Sure." She saw what a rush he was in, she grabbed the car keys and tossed them to him, she lifted up her mattress to reveal a shiny silver tray, complete with guns and sharp knifes.

"Thanks." He mumbled, taking out a gleaming, silver tranq gun and then another - just in case . Carina acknowledged the fact that Chuck didn't have time to talk, she stepped aside and let him vanish through the door, just as quickly as he came.

**Sarah**

She was dying to go to the toilet, her bladder was squirming and twisting and gasping to be emptied. She wriggled uncomfortably in the chair, her arms and legs were tingling, she was dying to move them and her back was aching from sitting in the same position for the past couple of hours. Sarah also felt sick, sick with dread, what was Chuck going to do? Did he even know what they were planning?

Each minute felt like an hour, and when eventually, the men stopped pacing up and down the room, Sarah wondered what was happening now. All of a sudden, she felt herself being hoisted up from the ground. She desperately tried to look around, but she couldn't turn her stiff neck. The two big slabs of beef, shoved her into Chuck's spacious closet and then they slammed the door into her face.

She tried to slow her breathing down so that she could listen to what they were saying.

"_He's here!" _She heard them shout. "_Bartowski's here!_"

_Oh God, please no. Don't hurt him, I haven't seen him for months and I'm damned if your going to hurt him now. _She thought angrily.

Chuck shakily opened the door, he was shaking with terror and anticipation. There was a small chance that this could be nothing, just some misunderstanding, but then it could be completely the opposite as well. He looked around the room as he opened the door and as he did, he saw a herd of masculine giants diving from every door way.

He quickly pulled the two tranq guns out from his back pocket, and glided across the room, shooting each of them before they could even touch him. He flashed and started to do perfect somersaults across the room, artfully dodging their bullets. The surprised ring agents watched in awe, as he shot them down one by one. He relaxed in the knowledge that he was only tranqing them, not killing them.

He pressed his back up against the wall in the hallway leading up to his room, he pointed his guns in all directions and suspiciously eyed each candidate doorway. Chuck wearily stepped into his room and saw Joe standing there looking smug, with two men-in-black like agents standing behind him.

"Hello Chuck." Joe said, stepping forward.

Chuck held up his gun. "Don't come any closer." He said, sounding braver than he felt.

"Look, are you going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Joe gestured behind him where his 'friends' held up _real _guns, not child's play tranq guns. Chuck backed away a little, but took a deep breath to compose himself.

"What do you want, Joe?" He said through gritted teeth.

"I want you Chuck and your very special brain." Joe grinned.

"What do you mean, _special _brain?" Chuck quizzed.

"You're the Intersect Chuck, and not just any ordinary Intersect, you're the Intersect 2.0!"

"What? That's ridiculous!" Chuck shouted back angrily.

"Don't even bother trying to hide it Chuck, now you're coming with us." Joe said, as his men stepped forwards, eyeing Chuck evilly.

"Wait." Chuck said hurriedly. "Where is Sarah? What have you done with her?"

Joe started to laugh, his hands went to his stomach and he doubled over. Chuck looked at him, he really wanted to know what they had done with Sarah, if they had even got her.

"Where is she?" Chuck shouted. "I'll give you whatever you want, just tell me where she is."

Sarah desperately tried to make a noise from inside the cupboard, but she couldn't even squeak. She insistently pulled at her hands and tried so hard to move her feet. She was getting tired, she wanted to scream at them, why couldn't they tell Chuck that she was in here? She felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she really wanted to get out of here.

When Joe had stopped laughing, he edged closer to Chuck, so that he was squarely facing him. "I killed her, she's dead."

"No!" Chuck screamed. "You're lying!"

"I assure you I'm not, now, come with us."

Chuck sank to his knees and screamed the word no over and over again, his shoulders were shaking and he was sobbing his heart out. They had to be lying, just had to be. His heart swelled and he felt like the world had ended, he couldn't live without Sarah.

Sarah heard all of this and tried harder than ever to get out, she desperately wanted to scream, "I'm not dead, I'm not dead, Chuck!" But she couldn't, with tears pouring down her face, she could only listen what was going on.

"No!" Chuck panted, as they pulled him out of the apartment and bundled him in the back of their van.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

For the millionth time, Sarah tried to scream. Her throat was tremendously sore, she hadn't seen the harsh light of day in hours, or maybe even longer? She was uncomfortable beyond belief, but in comparison with the fact that they had just taken Chuck, this was a breeze. Every time she heard a noise her heart would catapult into her throat.

She heard the gentle slam of the front door and the thud of footsteps echoing from the hallway, she heard Morgan whistling, she recognised that whistling, she heard it every morning. She started to try and move her limbs, she attempted to shout but all she could do was make a soft humming noise.

Morgan walked past Chuck's bedroom, _what was that noise_? He stood in the doorway, tilting his head towards the noise. Was he imagining things? It seemed to be coming from under the bed, he took a step closer. Mustering all of his courage, he looked under it. _Nothing. _Well, with all the spies lurking around, one has to be on high alert for all signs of danger.

He turned to leave, but then he heard it again. He slowly stepped towards the wardrobe and opened it suddenly.

"_Sarah!" _He exclaimed, almost refusing to believe that this woman sitting before him was the gorgeous Sarah Walker. She looked almost thinner than the last time he had saw her, which wasn't that long ago. Her skin was pale, her hair was limp and greasy and admittedly, she didn't smell like a bed of roses either.

He quickly pulled the tape off of her hands, he ripped the binding material from her legs and tore the dirty rag out of her mouth, he didn't know what to do about the handcuffs though.

"Morgan!" Sarah said weakly. "Look under Chuck's bed, I have something that'll help with these handcuffs."

Morgan nodded fiercely, he dove under the bed and remerged with a gleaming silver box.

"Open it!" Sarah declared dominantly.

He pulled it open and he was rather shocked to find all that was in there was a tube of Rimmel mascara.

"Sarah, no offence, but how is mascara going to help you now?" He said, picking it up, noticing that it was a bit heavy for a woman's mascara.

"It's a laser, open it and point it firmly between my hands."

Seeing that he had no other choice, he turned open the tube and squeezed it slightly. Suddenly a crimson beam shot out of it, shooting a neat little hole into the ceiling, causing droplets of plaster to fall on his head, he looked as if he had just emerged from a snowstorm or a dandruff factory.

"Careful!" She scolded, despite her predicament.

With shaking hands, he pointed it between her bone-like limbs. It shot perfectly, causing her hands to break apart from each other, she let out a sigh of relief. Then, he did the same with her legs and when she was free, she shook her hands and feet.

"Thank God, thank God, thank God." She breathed over and over again.

"And, thank you Morgan."

"N-n-no problem." He stuttered uneasily. "What the hell happened?

"Morgan, really you don't need to know. I have to go! Chuck needs me!" She said, trying to get to her feet. As she did she automatically slumped back down again, she felt overcome with dizziness and nausea.

"I don't think your going _anywhere _without my help_." _Morgan said, offering his hand to her. She hesitantly took it and he pulled her up, she took a few wobbly steps before collapsing down on the bed. She took another breath and managed to make it to the bathroom, she had been bursting for the toilet for hours, it was such a relief to pee.

She quickly washed her hair in the sink and put on a fresh change of clothes. As she hurried into the living room, Morgan was still shocked that this was the same woman he had only last seen a few days previously. She did look better though in her skinny jeans, black converse boots and black vest top, her hair had been towel dried and it tangled distactingly around her shoulders. For some reason she even managed to make this look sexy.

"Bye Morgan!" She said, pulling her leather jacket on.

"Wait Sarah, where are you going, can I help in any way?" He asked nervously.

"All I know is Chuck's been taken, I'm sure the Ring won't kill him but they'll probably torture him, they know he's the intersect!"

"What? Oh God." Morgan said, cradling his head in his hands. "I thought he was at spy school!"

"They got him back here, and they told him I was dead. Look, I'm sorry I can't talk, I have to go!" With that she took of out of the door, leaving behind unignorable stench of curiosity.

**Chuck**

"Get away from me!" Chuck screamed, sobbing as he spoke.

"Jesus Christ, Mr Bartowski, you're a man!" Joe laughed wickedly.

"Y-you expect me to be a bundle of fun when you just told me you killed my fiancé!" He shouted angrily.

"And, that's a good thing for me because, according to my research, you can't control the intersect when you're emotional. Now, tell me Chuck, what's this?" Joe held up a picture of a middle-aged woman with pale skin and bright green eyes.

Chuck immediately knew that he wanted him to flash on this. "I can't flash!" He cried. His mind filling with images of Sarah. How could she be gone? Someone who took up such a big part of his life, wiped out so suddenly like an insignificant little fly. He wanted to fall to the floor in this prison like place, hug his knees and just cry.

He knew that if he started to cry hysterically again that he would be kicked and punched repeatedly in the stomach. He wanted Sarah so bad, he just wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her. He didn't want it to be true, but if it wasn't, where the hell was she?

He was tied to a chair and was sitting in an underground ring base. It obviously wasn't a very expensive investment, the walls were unpainted so you could still see the consecutive bricks piled high on one another. There was only a small selection of rooms, which Chuck hadn't seen yet, but the room he was in he assumed it was the torture room.

"I'm sure in time you will, you will come in very handy to the Ring. And -" He took a step forward and grinned wickedly, "my superiors will be very pleased with me indeed for finding the famous Intersect."

"I'm never going to be any use to you, Joe. I will never flash, not now, after what has happened." Chuck admitted.

"Are you sure about that?" Joe took a needle from his briefcase and nodded at Chuck meaningfully.

"No!" No matter how good of a spy Chuck became, he couldn't shake off his fear of needles.

"One last chance Chuck, flash!"

**Sarah**

She had analysed all of Casa Bartowski's video footage from the past few hours, Sarah then looked at camera footage from every street in Burbank, she was able to follow the car that Joe and Chuck had gone into and thanks to all of her previous experiences in tracking runaway agents, she knew where they had taken Chuck.

She chose two guns and slid them in the back of her jeans, she inserted a small precision knife under her converse shoe (courtesy of Chuck) and put two pointy steel sticks through the bun in her now dry hair. Just like the first night she met Chuck, she was sporting a very modern Japanese look.

This time she wasn't venerable, she was pouncing on them. For all Joe and his beef agents knew, she was still looked in the closet, small and venerable.

She sped off in her Porsche, leaving the top open, she liked the way the wind made her feel, it mixed with the cold rush of adrenaline and it made her feel powerful. She felt as if she could do anything, she was going to get Chuck back, she _needed _to.

Thankful for the call she had just made, she relaxed in the knowledge that she could go as fast as she could. Because the police wouldn't be chasing her now they knew that this was an emergency, she had also contacted General Beckman who was aware of the situation and was more than happy to let Sarah proceed with her solo mission.

Less than half an hour later she was there, it was a small abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. Sarah dove out of the car and she and her guns entered the warehouse. It was almost empty apart from a man standing next to a door which read _Staff Only._

_Staff my ass! _Sarah thought defiantly.

"Hi!" She shouted to the unsuspecting Ring agent. He looked up in surprise, before he could even pull his own gun out, she blasted him in the chest. He fell to the floor straight away, his eyes were open but cold.

Sarah shuddered a little, some people just got into the wrong business. She took the card that was wrapped around his chest and she held it up to the computer hidden under the 'staff only' sign, it scanned it and identified her as 'Agent Harrison'.

She carried on into the building and came to a small gathering of rooms. She held a gun in each hands and pointed them in every direction that she heard a noise from. She listened outside each door, she heard a load of men discussing something, but it turned out they were only talking about what they were doing on Friday night, how peculiar.

She came to a steel door with a little gap near the top, luckily being tall, she could peer through there.

She saw Joe bent over Chuck, holding a needle. _He was still alive! _

Joe was shouting "Flash, you bastard!" Over and over again .

Chuck was crying and bleeding everywhere. The poor man was terrified of needles. Joe was without his bodyguards this time, it was just him.

Sarah kicked the door open with her foot.

Chuck and Joe looked up in surprise.

"You're alive!" Chuck's eyes glaced over.

**Continuing shortly, please REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joe shouted angrily, stepping away from Chuck and towards Sarah, gripping the needle tightly in his veiny hand.

"Do you even need to ask, Joe?" Sarah smiled evilly, she held up her gun and pointed it at him. Joe quickly ran and stood beside Chuck, holding the needle right next to his neck. Chuck felt the needle pricking him slightly and shuddered.

He looked at Sarah, with the gun in her hand, and felt useless.

"Would you want me to kill your fiancé?" Joe said maliciously.

"L-look, Joe, we don't have to do it like this." Sarah tried negotiating. "Just let him go and no one gets hurt."

Joe didn't even flinch, he stood there, Sarah's arm was beginning to ache, but she refused to lower her gun. Chuck at least felt at peace now Sarah was alive for some reason that seemed an even better outcome than his own death. He looked at Joe and again and then at Sarah, he felt himself tense, his eyes squinted slightly and he began to see pictures in front of him.

He saw figures doing flips, twists and turns and performing high-class karate moves. Finally, he had flashed.

Sarah saw Chuck smile slightly and she tilted her head slightly in confusion. _Why is he smiling in a situation like this?_ He then winked at her and he drew his head back and head butted Joe in the chest. Joe was caught off guard, he gasped for breath and fell to the floor.

Sarah quickly got the laser mascara out from her belt and shot at Chuck, he was free. He gripped the arms of the chair and did a back flip through the air just as Joe was getting to his feet. He kicked him squarely in the jaw, Joe only wobbled but didn't fall over.

Joe tried punching Chuck but he blocked every single blow, he did a forward flip over to Sarah and gripped her by her hands, he swung her around and she gracefully knocked Joe out.

Gratefully, Chuck smiled at Sarah and didn't let go of her hands. He gazed deep into her eyes, something which he'd never thought he would ever do again. Joe stirred slightly, his arm moved near to Sarah and he tried to curl his horrid little fingers around her ankle.

"Chuck! He's waking up, come on!" She pulled him by the arm and they raced out of the room. "Take this!" Sarah panted as she pulled a tranq gun out of her belt.

"Thanks." He said appreciatively. Agents kept appearing on every corner, Chuck and Sarah stood back to back and shot at each of them. There were only a few rooms, they found that they were at a dead end, they were in an empty room and they could hear voices and footsteps coming their way.

Sarah noticed a vent above their heads.

"Chuck, up here, come on!" Sarah whispered loudly.

Chuck nodded vigorously, Sarah climbed on the table and pushed open the vent and hoisted herself up into it, Chuck had a little difficultly. He heard the footsteps getting closer, anxiously, Sarah pulled him by the arm with all her strength and managed to pull him up just in the nick of time.

Luckily, it was quite a spacious vent. They both held their breath and looked down below through the checkered vent window, they saw huge beefy men looking around the room for them.

When they had noticed they were not in there, they scattered in different directions in search of them.

"That was close." Sarah breathed.

"Too close." Chuck agreed, slowly edging closer to her "I can't believe your alive, Sarah. I honestly thought you were dead."

"Oh Chuck." Sarah sighed, falling into his chest. He held her tightly and stroked her hair. She slowly turned her head so that she was looking up at him. Her eyes met his, they were shining with emotion and relief. She reached up and moved a single curl away from his face.

She moved her head closer to his and just before she kissed him, she gazed deep into his eyes. She was searching for something in them, she wanted to feel that he felt the same as she did this moment.

"I love you, Sarah." Chuck whispered, he was so close to her by now that she could feel his warm breath brushing against her cheek, it sent an electric shiver down her spine.

"I love you too." She said truthfully. He moved closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, letting all of his longing and hope erupt into his kiss. Such a simple thing that he had taken advantage of before, a thing that he had been deprived of the past few months.

The kiss deepened and he wound his arms around her. Sarah couldn't believe he was actually here, she never wanted to let go of him.

All of a sudden a loud noise erupted from beneath them, followed by a bump which caused them both to shake.

"What was that?" Chuck asked, pulling away slightly.

"I don't think this vent can hold us anymore, we've got to get out of here." Sarah said climbing off of his lap.

"Which way?" Chuck asked, looking nervously from side to side, expecting the vent to give way from underneath them at any moment.

Sarah saw a tiny glimmer of light bouncing off of the shiny metal towards the left of her.

"This way!" She pointed to where she saw the light. Obediently, Chuck followed. They crawled as quietly as possible through the narrow tunnel and eventually they came to a different room. Glimpsing downwards, Sarah saw that this was the room where Chuck had been tortured, she saw Joe sitting up and rubbing his aching head.

Sarah reached into her pocket and pulled out her gun.

"Sarah!" Chuck exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?" Sarah didn't reply so he followed her gaze. She was looking down at Joe, she was getting ready to shoot him.

"Do you have to? I mean.. you could just arrest him or something.." Chuck tried, he knew Joe was a very bad man but he didn't believe in killing people. He wouldn't mind if he rotted for eternity in prison though.

"I have no choice!" She argued, drawing back the trigger.

"Take this!" He pulled out his tranq gun. "You can send someone to pick him up later, don't give him the easy way out! Let him spend a long time in jail."

"Well.." Sarah wavered. "Alright." She tore her eyes away from Chuck and tried to focus on Joe. A tranq dart wouldn't fit through the tiny grid square so she silently opened the lid and aimed the gun. Chuck held his breath as Joe got to his feet.

Sarah pulled it and a tranq dart flew through the air and skilfully landed in the side of Joe's neck, he instantly fell to the floor again, his head slamming against the corner of the wooden chair which Chuck had previously been tortured on.

"Come on!" Chuck whispered, he lowered himself out of the vent and landed awkwardly on the floor, Sarah followed but her hand slipped on the gleaming metal surface and she was heading to the hard concrete face first. Chuck caught her before she had a chance to hit the floor and he fell backwards with her in his arms.

"Thanks!" She grinned, kissing him softly on the lips. "We have to get out of here, let's go!"

They ran to the staff only door of which they had entered when arriving there. Sarah quickly surveyed behind herself to check that they weren't being followed. Once certain that they were safe, she pushed open the door and stepped out into the abandoned warehouse with Chuck following closely behind.

They stepped out of the warehouse and just ran, ran as far away as they could get, they came to a greenery with a field covered with buttercups and a tall tree laden with emerald leaves.

Sarah didn't know where to go yet, so she climbed up to the top of the tree and found a nice little branch for Chuck and herself to sit on. She patted it lightly and invited him up.

He perched beside her and placed his hand over hers.

"I just want to stay here forever." He admitted. "You and me, it's utter bliss there's no missions, no people interfering in my life. It's just so simple."

"I know what you mean." Sarah squeezed his sweaty palm. "It's going to be okay, Chuck."

She pressed her hand against his cheek and brought his head close to hers and she planted a soft kiss against her lips.

"So what about this wedding?" Chuck grinned.

**Review! (Please!) (It's not the end yet).**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"I never, ever want to move again." Chuck said, sighing contentedly as he rolled over on to Sarah's side of the bed.

"I know." Sarah agreed, pulling her arms tightly around him. "But your family and friends haven't seen you in months and I have to share you."

"I'd love to see them too, but I just need a bit longer with you." He looked into her eyes and she pulled her head down and nestled into his chest.

"Chuck!" Came Sarah's muffled voice from under the duvet. "We've been up all night, literally. Come on, we'll both get dressed, surprise Morgan in his room and we'll go across to Ellie's, okay? And then we'll come back here or we'll go out."

"Okay." Chuck nodded. He stood got to his feet and started to pull on his jeans. Sarah looked at him and felt a tingling sensation erupt through her body.

"However, five more minutes won't hurt!" She said flirtatiously, pulling an unsuspecting Chuck onto the bed. He saw want in her eyes and couldn't say no.

A full hour later they finally emerged from their room, Chuck pulled on a checkered shirt, dark blue jeans and his good old converses. After months of spy training wearing khaki hats, tops and shorts he was finally allowed to wear what he wanted. Sarah perched on the kitchen counter in her white flowery dress and swung one leg as she put a golden gladiator shoe on the other.

Chuck came into the kitchen.

"You look great!" They both said in unison.

They laughed and Chuck approached her sitting by the counter and she wrapped her legs around him, he pulled her to him by the back of her neck and started to kiss her passionately.

"Chuck!" They both looked up with a jolt. It was only Morgan in his Star Wars pyjamas and dressing gown, his hair was sticking up awkwardly and he was clutching an old porn magazine. He quickly chucked the magazine across the room and adopted a stern facial expression.

"Morgan, hey!" Chuck said, pulling away from Sarah.

"H-how are y-you here?" Morgan stuttered.

"I got back last night, it's a long story buddy, but I'm not going away again." Chuck felt as if he was talking to a small child, not his twenty-seven year old best friend.

"You promise?" Morgan said, edging closer to him.

"I promise." Morgan gave a big whoop and dived on Chuck, wrapping his skinny little arms around Chuck's neck and winding his legs around the back of Chuck's knees.

"Okay, okay!" Chuck laughed. "Calm down." He hugged him for a minute or two before trying to ease himself from Morgan's grip but he was insistent and wouldn't let go of him. Gradually Morgan let go and perched on the counter next to Sarah.

"You two have both been in the wars, huh?" Morgan said, eyeing up Chuck's bruised face and chest and Sarah's scarred limbs.

"Yeah, something like that." Sarah nodded. "Chuck, Ellie doesn't even know your back, come on, she's only across the way."

"You two got close, huh?" Chuck grinned, pulling on his jacket.

"Yeah, we bonded over the fact that we were missing you." She opened the front door. "And besides, she is six-and-a-half months pregnant with your future niece or nephew!"

"I know!" Chuck exclaimed. "I really hope it's a girl!"

Sarah smiled at how cute he was, she gripped his hand tightly and walked with him over to Ellie's apartment. She hoped one day that they would be like Ellie and Awesome, having a family of their own. She didn't feel ready for a family yet but if she ever did feel ready, she knew that this was the man she wanted to share it all with.

Ellie pulled opened the door, she looked glowing. Her hair was curly and shiny, her eyes were bright and her heavily pregnant belly showed through her maternity dungarees. She was also holding a paintbrush and smelled overpoweringly of gloss paint.

"Chuck!" Ellie screamed happily, waddling out of the doorway. "Sarah!" She said a little more subduedly. She pulled him as close and she could get and squeezed him tight.

"How are you here?" She babbled excitedly, pulling him inside. "I thought you had at least three and a half more months left there."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, who was shaking her head vigorously.

"Umm.." He started, he couldn't worry Ellie anymore, she was probably twice as neurotic now that she was pregnant. "I did so well I got to come home early." He lied.

"That's great!" Ellie smiled. "We found out the sex of the baby!"

"Oh, I don't think I want to know.." Chuck said, sitting down on the couch.

"You don't?" Sarah said, she knew that she should really agree with Chuck as they were a couple and all but she couldn't help but feel a little curious. Chuck shook his head.

"Do you mind if I find out?" Sarah said, squeezing Chuck's hand tightly.

"Oh no, of course not!" Chuck beamed, stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Whisper it to me, Ellie." Sarah said, walking over towards her.

Ellie leant over by Sarah's ear and curled her blonde hair behind her ears. "It's a girl!" She whispered as Sarah felt Ellie's hot breath on her neck.

"Oh my God, that's great!" Sarah said enthusiastically. "Have you thought of any names?"

"I have a few in mind." Ellie grinned, Awesome came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and patted her bulging belly protectively.

"I want to know now!" Chuck shouted,. "I wanted it to be a surprise but, if you all know then I want to know!"

"It's a girl, Chuck."

"Wow, a little niece! I can't believe it!" Chuck smiled.

"Sarah are we still going ahead with this wedding?" Chuck asked, shovelling a ham sandwich into his mouth.

"Maybe we should put it on hold for a bit." Sarah lied, secretly she and Ellie were still going ahead with the secret wedding. Sarah had set it for two weeks after Ellie's due date which was in three months time, Ellie actually wanted to fit in a bridesmaid dress and have her baby girl attend the wedding.

Over the past few days Ellie and Sarah had been having secret meetings, discussing everything from the decoration to the venue.

It was decided previously that Sarah and Chuck would get married in the Buy More, they already had Big Mike's blessing.

"That's okay." Chuck smiled falsely. Why didn't Sarah want to marry him? He felt his body sag with disappointment. He understood that she had commitment issues so didn't push her any further.

Sarah eyed Chuck with interest, he didn't suspect a thing. She couldn't wait for this wedding!

**Short chapter, I know. Next chapter is the last one and it is also the wedding, this is a filler chapter. Please review anyway, thanks!** **And is Joe really dead? Will he intervene with the wedding?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Three months later.._

"My God, Ellie, she's beautiful!" Chuck beamed, staring down at the latest addition to his family.

"I'm so proud of you, El!" Sarah exclaimed. Gazing downwards, her breath caught in her throat as she looked at Ellie holding her baby, who was clearly already in love with her daughter. She clasped her arms tight around the baby as if her bare arms could protect her baby from the world.

She couldn't believe she had done it, after nine hours of the worst pain she had ever felt in her life, came the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She had felt a rush of love that was so intense, she could hardly believe it was possible.

Her six-hour-old daughter was still nameless though. Ellie couldn't even think of a name, how could she come up with a name for a little person that was so breathtaking, that she had made - and Devon of course.

"Smile babe!" Awesome said, pointing the camera towards his wife and daughter. "I'm a Dad! Me, Devon Woodcombe, a father I can't believe it!"

Ellie grinned back and Awesome and held her baby proudly up to the camera. "Chuck, do you want to hold her?" She asked, holding her upwards.

"I'd love to!" Chuck said. He carefully wrapped his arms around the baby, supporting her head. She felt so fragile, he was scared to touch her in case her hurt her. She smelt like newborn babies - because of course, she was one.

She had a tiny tuffet of blonde hair, bright rosy cheeks and stunning blue eyes. Chuck hoped that they would stay blue, he had heard that all babies had blue eyes when they were born.

"Hi!" He cooed, Sarah peeped over his shoulder and felt an intensifying rush of love for both Chuck and her sort-of niece. "I'm your uncle Chuck, and this beautiful lady here is your Auntie Sarah."

"Your going to make a great uncle." Ellie said, combing her hands through her knotted hair.

"Thanks."

"And, Chuck.. I've been thinking about this, I want you to name the baby!" Ellie said, as Awesome nodded in agreement.

"Wh-what?" Chuck studied Elle's face and he didn't see a trace of humour in it. "You want _me_, to name her?"

"Yes." Awesome said simply.

"But why me?" Chuck asked, bewildered.

"Because, you've always been so good to me Chuck, and all those months you were away, it showed me how much you meant to me and what better way to show my appreciation, than to let you name my child?"

"Wow, thanks El!" Chuck looked thoughtful for a moment. "I did already have a name in mind, actually."

"What is it?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I like the name Phoebe." He said, turning bright red.

"Oh Chuck, that's a gorgeous name!" Ellie smiled. She looked at the baby. "Phoebe." She said to her.

"Yes, she definitely looks like a Phoebe!" Awesome said.

"Sarah, I want you to pick the middle name." Ellie said, as Sarah's eyes glazed over.

"Really? She's your daughter shouldn't you choose?"

"No, no. I got to make her, I'd be honoured if you gave her a middle name."

"I think the name Rose goes really well with Phoebe." Sarah smiled. "But you don't have to use it!"

"I think it's a really pretty name." Ellie said, glancing lovingly at her baby. "Phoebe Rose Bartowski, welcome to the family."

Phoebe gurgled in appreciation, the corners of Chuck's mouth rose upwards as he handed his niece back to Ellie.

"We'll leave you a moment." Chuck said, pulling Sarah gently by the hand.

They stood out in the maternity ward hall as Chuck leant against the coffee machine. His eyes met with hers, it had been such an eventful day, they were both feeling very emotional. They didn't say anything, Sarah tried to keep her eyes in steady gaze to Chuck's but her bottom lip wobbled and fresh tears sprouted from her eyes.

"Sarah?" Chuck was a little worried.

"I'm crying because I'm happy!" She smiled weakly. "Just seeing Ellie, Awesome and their new baby and seeing how much she loves Phoebe, it just makes me really emotional, I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologise! I understand completely. I can't wait for us to be like that some day. But we'd have to get married first.." He hinted heavily. He felt like he was getting nowhere, Sarah was still wearing her engagement ring but she barely grunted in reply when he raised the topic of marriage.

Sarah was dying to tell Chuck that moment all about the secret wedding she had planned. She had to hold on though, it was only two weeks away, she couldn't _wait _to see the look on his face.

_Two weeks later.._

"Sarah, I don't see why I have to wear a tuxedo to go to Ellie's friend's birthday party!" Chuck complained, tugging on his tie.

"Well uh, Ellie is really excited about this party, it's a very classy occasion, and I think she would appreciate it if you looked the part." Sarah said, she was lucky that being a spy trained her in the art of improvisation.

"And I don't see why you can't take me there, I mean what's the point in her taking me?" Chuck said, Sarah groaned inwardly, why did he have to make everything so awkward? Today she was going to get married and she wanted the day to be perfect. She definitely didn't want Chuck to find out.

"I have to finish off something's at castle, I promise I'll be there as soon as I can." _I have to put on my wedding dress, actually. _Sarah thought in excitement. She _prayed _that nothing would go wrong, she and Ellie had planned everything down to the exact detail.

Of course, they had to tell everyone else but they had done such a good job of keeping quiet.

"I'll see you in about an hour." Sarah said, kissing his cheek lightly.

When Sarah had left, Chuck sat on the sofa waiting to hear the beep of Ellie's car from outside. His car was currently in the garage, so he had to rely on lifts off of people. Chuck's sister had told him that she was going shopping whilst actually helping to turn the Buy More from a store into a chapel.

His eyes were just beginning to droop he heard Ellie arrive outside. He went outside and got into the car and he noticed Ellie was smiling a lot more than usual and she was wearing a long black coat in the middle of summer.

"Ellie, why are you wearing a coat in the middle of summer?" Was the first thing he said.

"I'm a bit chilly to be honest." She grinned, as Chuck watched her suspiciously he saw that her cheeks didn't deflate, she was still smiling. He was just about to comment when he heard a gurgle coming from the back to the car.

"Phoebe?" He turned around and saw Phoebe in her little baby car seat, her eyes were wide but faraway, she looked as if she were smiling too, but it could have just been wind.

"It's kind of a family party, Lisa said I could bring along Phoebe." Ellie lied.

"Okay." Chuck reclined his head and closed his eyes as Ellie pulled out into the road. The rhythmic breathing of Phoebe combined with the soft humming of the car engine made him feel totally at peace.

Ellie glanced over at Chuck and clenched the wheel excitedly, he did seem sort of suspicious but she didn't think that he knew anything about this.

Fifteen minutes later, she pulled inside the Buy More, she looked towards the back of the car and saw Phoebe snoring softly, she was in a tiny little lilac bridesmaid dress, embroidered with little crème silk butterflies. Ellie saw Chuck and Phoebe snoring in unison, it would be a shame to wake him, he looked so peaceful, but after all, he was just about to get married.

"Chuck." Ellie breathed softly into the side of his ear. Chuck gave a loud grunt and stretched about in the car seat, he raised his hands above him and opened his eyes slightly. He was greeted by Ellie's ecstatic face barely an inch away from his own.

"Ellie!" He jumped, pulling away from her insistent gaze. As he came round a bit, he glared out of the window and saw the harsh green light of his workplace. "Why are we at the Buy More?" He asked worriedly.

Ellie took a deep breath, she hadn't thought that far yet. "Can you just pick me up something?"

"..What?" Chuck raised a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"Uh, I forgot to get Lisa something, she's very into technology, you know. Come in with me?" Ellie babbled.

"Yeah, come on then." Chuck smiled, pulling off his seat belt.

Ellie needed to get in there before he did. "Chuck, will you get Phoebe out of her car seat and into her stroller please?" She spontaneously. "I'll meet you at the entrance!" She almost shouted before diving out of the car and sprinting towards the Buy More in Jimmy Choo heels.

Chuck raised his eyebrows to himself. Did women turn strange after childbirth?

Apparently so.

He carefully put a sleeping Phoebe into the little stroller, he grabbed her baby bag and swung it over his shoulder. How strange would you look going into the Buy More with a tuxedo on, a two week old baby and a crazy psychopath sister?

He noticed there were a lot of cars in the Buy More parking lot, but no one was going in or out. How peculiar. He went in the main entranced and gasped. _What the hell?_

Gone were the aisles of video games and computer monitors, in their places were crème and gold chairs with a little bouquet of roses wrapped around each chair leg. There instead of the advertising posters on the walls were modern photo frames with golden patterns in the pictures.

The Nerd Herd desk had been replaced with what looked like an altar, it was covered with a white cloth and on it was a modern Bible testament and a silver candle. Up above his head read a banner saying, 'Chuck and Sarah's wedding 15th July 2010'. Chuck gasped again and gazed around the room for a sighting of someone.

He felt so confused. Then he spotted Jeff, Lester and Morgan, but not in their usual Buy More uniform. They were wearing expensive suits and had big smiles etched on their faces.

Suddenly a heap of people he recognised popped out from nowhere. "Surprise!" They screamed, in amongst the crowd Chuck spotted old friends and his father.

Chuck finally caught on. They had planned a secret wedding for him! He couldn't stop smiling as they all came over to greet him. What if Sarah didn't know about this, she didn't want to get married!

"Morgan!" Chuck hissed.

"Yeah Buddy?" Morgan smiled, wearing the same suit her had worn to Ellie's wedding over a year ago.

"Does Sarah know anything about this? She's terrified of getting married, she won't do it! She'll probably leave me at the altar like Julia Roberts did in Runaway Bride!" He said, his heart thumping nervously in his chest.

"Chuck." Morgan breathed. "Sarah planned this."

"What?" He couldn't believe it, all this time he thought Sarah was scared of getting married but no, she had been planning a secret wedding all along. He certainly was surprised.

Just then he noticed a minister approach the 'altar' and start thumbing through her pile of papers. He was going to get married! Ten minutes ago he was just about to go to a party with his family and friends, and now he was about to have a wife!

"Chuck, it's time." His father said in his black suit and sunglasses, he never knew when he could get noticed so it was best to keep on the safe side.

Butterflies formed in his stomach, just like the ones on little Phoebe's dress. He took a breath as everyone went to their seats and he approached the altar.

It was a modern wedding, the traditional wedding march didn't play but instead an instrumental played in the back round, it was a mix of a soft flute and a gentle violin. This created the perfect atmosphere in the wedding, Chuck gazed up at the entrance and in walked Ellie, in a long peach bridesmaid dress and she was holding Phoebe, who was looking as gorgeous as ever.

Ellie smiled knowingly at him and took her seat with her daughter in the first row. Then as the music reached its climax, Sarah entered with Awesome on her arm.

Chuck felt a lump rise in his throat, she looked breathtaking, so beautiful it was almost indescribable. Her golden hair was twisted into a neat bun with wisps of curls escaping and reaching her shoulders. Her stunning dress flowed behind her. It was a strapless dress with rhinestones and it created curves in all the right places, this was the dress she had tried of with Ellie in the dress store a few months previously.

Awesome proudly gave her away as she moved towards Chuck, her smile never faulting.

Chuck gazed into Sarah's eyes and she looked lovingly back into his. This is what she wanted, this is where she wanted to be. She couldn't believe how much she loved this man, this one person that took up so much of her life and so much of her heart.

She felt her chest rise with love and she hoped that the feeling was mutual (which, of course, it was).

As the minister opened her book and started to read from the Bible, Morgan sniffed and got to his feet and gave the rings to Chuck and Sarah.

"-I Sarah, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband-"

And as their vows continued they each uttered one last final word, "I do."

Sarah put the gold band on Chuck's finger and he did the same.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride!" The minister declared as everyone cheered.

And then he kissed her. It was magic, the way his lips connected with hers. It was right, and somehow, among all of the dizziness and the clinging to her like a life line, something inside him changed, never to be reversed. This new feeling could be dwelled upon later, because, for now, he was content to feel his breath come and go with hers.

They broke apart and Chuck now felt that he wasn't a whole person anymore, he was half of one with Sarah. He'd never felt so happy in all of his life. Everyone cheered again as they flowed down the aisle and out the front entrance.

_The after party._

"I can't believe you did this, Sarah! Chuck breathed as he danced with her to their favourite song, Nina Simone - "Feeling Good".

"It was originally planned for when you returned from Spy School, but of course that all changed."

Chuck nodded and continued to dance with her.

Meanwhile, Casey was in the toilet when he heard a loud thump coming from the window. He looked up to find a large face popping through the window. It was Joe.

Casey laughed. "I don't think so!" He sighed contentedly as he yanked Joe through the window and twisted his head until it clicked. "Ah happy days!" He grinned.

**The end. **

**By Emma, 14 from the UK :D**

**Please, Please, review. And do you want to hear more from me? Let me know!**


End file.
